Eli Mills
Eli Mills is the main antagonist of the 2018 science-fiction adventure summer blockbuster film Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. He was the assistant and finance manager of Benjamin Lockwood, one of the co-founders of the original Jurassic Park (alongside John Hammond). He seeks to make a profit off of selling the dinosaurs trapped on the island of Isla Nublar by any means necessary, which includes killing those who either outlived their usefulness or standing on his way. He was portrayed by Rafe Spall in his first villainous role. History Mills first appeared in Lockwood's estate, where he greeted Claire Dearing (the former operations manager of Jurassic World) and told her about the impending crisis of Isla Nublar, as an imminent volcanic eruption may destroy the island and kill all the dinosaurs residing there, and that the government won't rescue them because it would lead to disastrous results for the mainland. Mills told Claire that Lockwood has financed an operation that will help rescue the dinosaurs from the cataclysm and transport them to another island as their new reserve. He also tells Claire to hire Owen Grady for the mission due to his extensive training of Velociraptors (particularly the last surviving one known as Blue). Accompanying Owen and Claire were Ken Wheatley and his team of mercenaries, whom Mills had hired to capture the dinosaurs for him to make money. After capturing Blue, Wheatley and his mercenaries betrayed Owen, Claire and their friends by leaving them on the island to die while capturing more dinosaurs and bringing them to the ship on cages. This made both a distraught Owen and Claire realize that the rescue operation was nothing more than a ruse to capture the dinosaurs and sell them off for profit. It also turns that Mills previously sent a mercenary team to recover a specimen of the deceased Indominus rex in order for Henry Wu to create a new deadly dinosaur for weaponry: the Indoraptor. Though Owen, Claire and their friends manage to evacuate the exploding island, they end up being locked by Mills, who reveals that he's behind the plot and that he intends to sell the dinosaurs (including the Indoraptor) as weapons to arms dealers and warlords for profit (just like Vic Hoskins). When Lockwood finds out about Mills' true intentions from his granddaughter Maisie, he angrily confronts Mills for betraying him, but Mills kills him by smothering him with a pillow while confining Maisie to her room. Just as Mills proceeds with his plan by hiring an auctioneer Gunnar Eversol to auction off the captured dinosaurs, Owen manages to release himself and Claire by having a Stygimoloch to break them out and disrupt the auction, just as the Indoraptor is being presented. After the Indoraptor escapes and kills Wheatley and Eversol, Owen rescues Maisie before confronting Mills, who reveals a shocking truth: Maisie is actually the clone of Lockwood's real daughter and the true cause why Lockwood and his partner John Hammond broke up (as Hammond opposes human cloning). Just then, the Indoraptor kills the InGen Contractor and attacks the heroes, allowing Mills to escape with the Indominus sample. Fortunately, Owen gets Blue to attack the Indoraptor, sending the latter to fall on a glass roof and getting impaled on a Triceratops skull on display. With the Indoraptor dead and Blue released, Maisie freed the other dinosaurs from captivity into the mainland, much to Mills' distraught as he sees his remaining men being trampled to death by the dinosaurs. Mills then tries to take the Indominus sample to escape, but by an unexpected surprise, a Tyrannosaurus and a Carnotaurus grabbed him with their jaws and tear him in two, devouring him to his death before escaping with the other dinosaurs. With Mills' plot foiled and the dinosaurs now residing in the mainland, the humans decided (per Ian Malcolm's suggestion) that they (along with other animals) will have to coexist with the dinosaurs (as shown with the Tyrannosaurus and an African lion roaring at each other in a zoo). Personality When first appeared, Mills started off as a honest and trustworthy gentleman dedicating his life to upholding Lockwood's legacy of creating and preserving dinosaurs, even being close to Lockwood's granddaughter Maisie and hiring Claire and Owen to his cause of rescuing the dinosaurs due to their extensive knowledge of the defunct Jurassic World. However, as time goes by, Mills' true nature begins to unfold: that of a manipulative, greedy, ambitious, and treacherous businessman, as he actually intends to sell off the dinosaurs as living weapons on the black market. To that end, he was willing to murder Lockwood when the latter learned about his intentions; even attempting to have Maisie under his custody for financial reasons as she stands to inherit Lockwood's fortune. He even sadistically confessed that Maisie was actually a clone of Lockwood's deceased daughter and that she was the true reason behind the break-up between Lockwood and Hammond (as the latter opposed human cloning). Mills' greed proved to be his downfall; this was shown when Maisie released the dinosaurs from captivity, Mills tried to escape while attempting to steal back the Indominus sample, only for the T. rex to destroy it and devour Mills to his death. Trivia *Eli Mills was the third human in the franchise (after Lewis Dodgson and Billy Yoder) who tried to kill another human with his bare hands. However, unlike Dodgson and Yoder, Mills was successful. That makes him the first human in the franchise to succeed at killing another human being. *Mills is arguably the most destructive villain in the franchise up to this point (if not counting Henry Wu who cloned the dinosaurs), even more so than Vic Hoskins and the Indominus rex. This is because his attempt to sell off dinosaurs (including the unstable Indoraptor) indirectly led to them being released onto the main land, and potentially causing greater problems than Hoskins and the Indominus ever did. Navigation pl:Eli Mills Category:Businessmen Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Wealthy Category:Poachers Category:Non-Action Category:Greedy Category:Servant of Hero Category:Male Category:Traitor Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Torturer Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Criminals Category:Friend of the hero Category:Cowards Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Smugglers Category:Neutral Evil Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Abusers Category:Psychopath Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Cheater Category:Weapons Dealer Category:Sophisticated Category:Mastermind Category:Liars Category:Lawful Evil Category:Usurper Category:Master Manipulator Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Gaolers Category:Trickster Category:Thief Category:Egotist Category:Mongers Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Opportunists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Master Orator Category:Strategic Category:Hypocrites Category:Disciplinarians Category:Leader